In The Other's Shoes
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: After a big fight between Beast Boy and Raven the two find themselves with the other's powers. Of course this has come with some strange findings about the other.


Beast Boy desprately wants to make Raven laugh and Raven desprately wants him to leave her alone, after a small mishap with a pot of hot water neither get what they want and get into an agrument, each wishing the other could understand them. The next morning Beast Boy's blonde and Raven's green. I don't own the Teen Titans, if I did this would be an episode. *Click* Ugh fine, for all the 'Hercules' fans out there, and for any one in disney reading this, two characters are in essence a remaid verson of some of there characters. While I did remake them for my own porpuses I **will** testify that I did not think them up my self, I only gave them cooler powers, I do not own Pain and Panic.

In The Other's Shoes

Cyborg walked into the common room on his way to the kitchen to cook dinner and found Beast Boy sitting on the couch writing in a notebook, curiousity got the better of him and he walked over to see what he was up to. "Yo BB, whatcha doin'?" he asked, Beast Boy smiled and said, "I've done it Cy, I've come up with a full proof way to make Raven smile." It was at that moment that the girl in question, along with Robin and Starfire, walked in, "Watch." Beast Boy ran over to her and said, "Heya Rae, betcha I can make you laugh today." Raven shot him a dirty look and said, "Not today Beast Boy, I'm not in the mood for your nonsense." "Nonsense?" Beast Boy said as he feined a confused look, he reached into his pocket and pulled out two pennies, "I've got two cents right here." While the others laughed Raven's only reaction was the twitching of her eyebrow in irritation, "Go. Away." she said as she walked into the kitchen to make her tea. Cyborg gently tapped Beast Boy on the shoulder and said, "Maybe today really isn't the day to mess with her." Beast Boy knew that Cyborg was right but Raven was his friend and he was tired of her shutting herself away. "Come on Rae, turn that frown," he backflipped and landed on his left hand, "upside down!"

While Beast Boy was trying to keep balance he tapped Raven's tea pot and knocked it over, spilling all the hot water, "Oh man I'm sorry Rae! Here let me clean this up." Beast Boy was suddenly thrust up and slammed into the wall, " **I told you not today Beast Boy! I'm not in the mood to deal with your foolishness!** " she yelled. Beast Boy jumped up and said, "It was an acident Raven, I said 'I'm sorry' and I was cleaning it up! All I wanted to do was make you smile and maybe laugh!" "Just drop it Beast Boy, you can never make me laugh because you don't know anything about me!" "...Who's fault is that?" Beast Boy growned under his breath. "What was that you little green idiot?" she hissed.

He wasn't sure just what it was but something in Beast Boy finally but very suddenly snapped. He stood up and turned towards her, " **I SAID 'WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?'** " he yelled at the top of his lungs. Raven was absolutly speechless, Beast Boy stomped over, grabbed her by her leotard and held his face so close to hers that the gem on her forhead was acually cutting into his, "Raven I have literally done backflips trying to make you happy and why? Not beacuse I wanted my comedy to be recognized and not because I need the attention, it's beacuse I was trying to get you to open up to us!"

Raven regained herself and started to push against his forhead, digging the gem in even deeper, "Maybe I don't want to open up, maybe I don't want you all to know how screwed up my past was!" she yelled, Beast Boy dropped her on the floor, hard, "Do you really think you're the only one in the world to ever have a f#! ed up childhood? You aren't even the only one in this **room**! Ever sense you kicked Trigon's butt I've been waiting for you to reach out to us but you know what I'm done. 'I don't know anything about you'? Well the same is also true the other way around, **you** don't know anything about **me!** " he roared as he left the room, leaving everyone else stunned.

Beast Boy growled as he entered his room, "I swear to god, what is her problem?!" At the same time on the other side of the tower Raven was ranting about the same thing, "Why can't he just leave me alone?!" "All I'm trying to do is get her to open up a little." he moaned, "We've known each other for years, by now he must know that I don't find him funny!" she hissed. "I wish I could make [him/her] understand!" They yelled at the same time, suddenly they both became drowzy, "What the, why do I suddenley feel so tired?" Raven asked as she collapsed onto her bed. Beast Boy's reaction wasn't quite the same, "*YAWN* Nighty-night all." he said as he hit the floor.

The next morning Beast Boy woke up extremely tired, so much so that he didn't even look into the mirror as he passed it. In the kitchen Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were sitting at the table talking about last night. "Man thoughs two are like two bulls," Cyborg said, Starfire gave him a look so Robin explained, "Always butting heads. Honestly I wander how long until Beast Boy apologises to her." "What is it that you mean Robin, Friend Beast Boy did something wrong." Starfire asked. "Not really but we all know how Raven is, espshally him. He should have backed down when she asked him to." he said, Cyborg and Starfire both nodded in agreement. It was at that moment that the doors opened an in walked a strange boy. He was short and wirey with dirty blonde hair and soft green eyes with a bandage on his forehead, no shirt and very baggy night pants, "God my head hurts," the boy said as he sat down, "what's for breakfast?" Robin instantly switched into leader mode and yelled, "Intruder! Titan's into position!"

Beast Boy's eyes widdened as he thought, 'There's no intruder...', he ducked just as Robin was kicking at him, "Whoa, take it easy Robin, you trying to hurt me?!" he said. Beast Boy was knocked back by Cyborg's cannon and into a wall, "Cut it out!" Starfire was about to blast him with a flurry of starbolts when he held out his hand and yelled, " **I said cut it out!** " A white aura covered his hand and the three Titans were knocked into the wall and pinned there. Beast Boy was the one most shocked by this and his now normal colored hand, he ran into the kitched and dug into a drawer until his found a reflective spoon.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to scream but the scream that was heard was not his. A moment later the doors opened and standing in the door way was a green, pointy eared, fanged Raven. Beast Boy took one look at her and the aura surounding the other three turned red, dark red... a very sinister dark red. He let them go and could feel the changes in his body as the demon blood that was now in his veins boiled, "What did you do to us Raven?" he growled in a demonic voice that dripping with rage as his two eyes split into four. Raven froze like a lamb that's about to be slaugtered, she could acually feel all the strands of animal DNA in her body screaming at her to run and hide. "I-I don't k-know." she squicked.

Beast Boy took a deep breath to calm down. All the floting objects that had been cought up in his emotion fuiled powers were gently set down, "Think Raven, what the hell happened to us." he said. 'Am I **that** scary when I'm like that?' Raven thought to herself as she pondered the situation, then it hit her, "It's obvious that we switched powers and I think I know why. Beast Boy when you pushed your forhead against mine the gem on my chakra dug into it, you were so angry that your emotions seeped into it and when I did the same thing it was the same but in reverse. Basiclly we formed a small link to one another and somehow switched powers, but that dosen't explain why I'm green." Beast Boy sighed and said, "You have a desease called Sakutia, it turns you green and kills humans." Raven was about to freak when he stopped her, "Relax Raven, you're well past that stage. My parents saved my life but it was what gave me the ability to shapshift."

"Please friends, how long will you be like this?" Starfire asked, Raven just sighed and said, "Who knows... days, months, for all we know this is permanant." "I don't think so," Beast Boy said, "last night I was pretty mad and said 'I wish I could make her understand me', this is all my fault." "I said the exact same thing, did you fall asleep **right** after?" she asked, Beast Boy nodded and suddenly understood. "That's what happened, because of the link we both must have use your powers to sort of... swich."

Having sorted that out the two sat down at the table. Raven pulled out a book while Beast Boy started to cook his breakfast. Raven turned to him and said, "You were right you know, this is your fault." "My fault?" he snapped, "How is this **my** fault?" "If you would have just left me alone like I asked we wouldn't have had that agument." she growled as Cyborg put his plate down. Cyborg's breakfast consisted of sausages, bacon, an omlette, and a steak. Beast Boy caught Raven stareing at it and said, "Uh Raven..." " **What?!** " she growled, he scowled at her then smerked and said, "Never mind, enjoy."

Raven sniffed the plate for a moment before ripping into it like a wild animal, while she was doing that Beast Boy sat across from her with a plate of tofu and a bucket. Cyborg was about to say something when Raven glared up at him with her new fangs sinking into his steak. He sweat dropped and said, "You know what, you keep it. I'll just make something else." Raven grunted and contenued to eat, all the while Beast Boy watched in amusment. When she was done eating Raven looked at the plate and suddely felt sick, it was covered in scraps of meat and it's juice. Just as she was about to rech, Beast Boy held out the bucket, just in time.

When she finished she looked up and, much to her confusion, felt like eating more meat and yet wanted nothing to do with it, "What on earth was that about?" she moaned. Beast Boy leaned against his arm as he explained, "Raven did you forget you have **my** powers? At all times you are **all** the animals in existance, the carnovors **and** the herbavors. Half of you only wants meat but the other half would never even think to eat it. You crave meat but your body will reject it instanly, it's the same if you try to eat veggies." "Then how the hell do you eat at all?" Raven asked, Beast Boy slid the plate to her, "You have to trick your body. That tofu tastes like meat, but you won't proses it like that, both halfs are satisfied... sort of. The only real problem is getting used to eating tofu." he said. Raven looked sceptickly at it before yelling, "Hey wait a minute. If you knew this was going to happen, why didn't you stop me?!" Beast Boy just cocked his eyebrow, "Oh... right, sorry."

While Raven tried to eat the tofu, Beast Boy looked at himself in the miror. He was amazed at how much he looked like his father. Without the fangs, pointy ears and green hair and skin he looked like a normal human again. Beast Boy sighed as his head dropped onto the table, "What's wrong with you?" Raven asked, he turned his head to her and said, "Raven, look in the mirror and tell me what you see." She looked and understood, "It's amazing how much you can miss something without realising it." "So you miss being green?" she asked, he gave her a look and said, "God no... I'm talking about looking like my old self. I've been green for years and have adapted well to it but to be able to walk down the street and not hear all the wispers of the people about me..."

"What are you talking about Beast Boy?" Raven asked, "No one talks about you... Right?" Beast Boy sat up and blew air out of his teeth and tounge. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire, who were all in room eating, did nothing but Raven's eyes suddenly widdened, she grabbed her ears and dropped to her knees, "What the hell is that?!" she howled. He stopped and said, "I had the hearing of all the animals in the world, even threw walls I could hear what was being said to some degree."

Beast Boy walked out on to the roof shortly after breakfast, he picked up a rock and tried to levatate it but nothing happened. He tried again with more force and still nothing. Beast Boy was getting frustrated and threw the rock as far as he could however the moment it left his hand it was surounded by a black aura and caused the water to explode the instant it touched it. "What the heck, why can't I get this?" he said out loud, "You're tring to hard." He turned around and saw Raven standing there watching him, "What are you talking about? I wasn't putting any emotion in it and nothing happened." he said. "That's what I mean. Beast Boy when I levatate something or cast spells I have to use my emotions, that's the whole reason I have to keep them in check." Beast Boy picked up another rock and examained it, "I knew that your emotions could affect your powers but I had no idea they were the sourse of them." He closed his eyes and consentrated on the rock, it was surrounded by a black aura and began to shake. "Imagine what you want it to do in your mind." Raven said. The rock effortlessly floated up and shot off like a rocket, it looped and spun sevral times before entering the water without making a single ripple.

Raven was utterly dumbfounded at how well he controled it. Beast Boy walked up to her and said, "Thanks Rae. By the way what are you doing up here any way, you don't need to meditate as long as you have my powers right?" Raven blushed a little as she said, "I came up here for the same reason you did, I have no idea how to transform." Beast Boy cocked his eyebrow and said, "Really? It's the same way you use your powers, you have to invision the animal you want to be," He held out his hand and a black aura formed in his palm looking like a dog, "and then release it. Just be careful not to let it over power you." Raven closed her eyes and thought of a raven, she could feel her body slowly reform and it took all of her will not to scream in pain.

When Raven opened her eyes again Beast Boy towered over her. "Very good," he said, "now lets see how well your new wings work." He gently picked her up and walked her over to the edge of the tower, "Ready?" He asked, he could hear her say in her mind, 'No...' "You'll be fine, just let your body do what it dose natrually." he said as he softly tossed her over the edge. At first Raven freaked out and dropped like a rock so Beast Boy jumped off of the roof as well and glided down to her. "Calm down Rae, you already know what to do just relax and do it." he said, Raven calmed down and thought, 'He's right, I **do** know what to do.' Raven spread her winds and felt for gental breezes that she could coast on, with a few small wing beats she found herself atop the Titan's tower again with Beast Boy right behind her.

Raven landded and changed back to herself, she was plesently suprised to find that it was far less painful this time. She turned to Beast Boy and said, "That was nice but now I'm tired and... uh Beast Boy, why aren't you looking at me?" Beast Boy was bright red and his eyes were closed tightly with one of his hands covering his face, "Because until you shifted back I had forgoten about one of the main... complications with my powers," he said as he held up her cloak and leotard with his other hand. Raven looked down and quickly grabbed her clothes from him as she also turned red. As she glared daggers at Beast Boy, Raven could suddenly feel something in the back of her mind telling her to attack, to strike him down and rip him to shreds. Before she had time to react to it it over whelmed her, her fingernails grew and sharpened into talons as green fur coated her arms.

Raven lunged at Beast Boy but he didn't move, just before she could hit him she stopped. The fur and talons receeded and Raven was once again in control, "Wha... What... o-on earth?" she stuttered, Beast Boy sighed and said, "I was afraid of this, Raven you don't just have my powers, you have all of me." "What do you mean?" she asked, "You have the beast inside you now." he said saddly, "it's probably no stronger that Rage is inside of me now but it is the only one in you so it will be far more persistant. You're going to want to block out it's thoughts or... well you saw what happened." "You go threw this every time you get mad?" she said in amazment, "No," he said, "I think it was this bad because of how bad your humiliation was, any other will probably be easy to control."

Just then the alarm went off, Raven quickly got dressed and the two raced down to the control room so Robin could breifed them, "It's Pain and Panic, they're trashing down town." Everyone was about to run off when Beast Boy grabbed Raven and said, "We'll catch up Robin, there's something important Raven and I have to take care of." Robin nodded and ran off with Starfire and Cyborg following closely behind. It wasn't five minutes later down town that Robin was slamed into Starfire and into a wall. "Did that hurt? That looked like it hurt, did it, huh did it?" Panic said as he paced back and forth, pulling on his own hair. "Of course it hurt, I threw him into a wall of a girl." Pain chuckled.

Pain was short and stout with bright red hair that hung low on his shoulders, deep crimson skin, and blue eyes, his clothes were in taters and he had a long red tail and sharp teeth. Panic was tall and thin with deep blue hair that was always up and messy because how often he pulled on it, dark cerulian skin and red eyes, his clothes were neat and he had a blue tail and, like his brother, sharp teeth. "Shall we end this brother?" Pain asked as his tail twitched, Panic's tail also twitched and he said, "Yes, yes!" The two held up there hands and Cyborg said, "We gotta stop them guys, they're going to absorb the energy from all the chaos that they've caused!"

As the blue and red energy started to form it suddenly turned black and pooled all together. A black cloaked figure emerged from the pool with eyes that glowed white. "How dare you interupt our meal!" Pain yelled as he charged, the hooded figure smiled and pulled opened his cape. When he did a large green couger jumped out and tackled Pain, "Stay away from my brother!" Panic screamed as he tried to put the couger in a trance. The hooded figure apeared infront of him and, with glowing white eyes, said, " **Sleep.** " Panic's eyes glassed over as he fell to the ground with snores, the hooded figure walked over to the still strugling Pain and did the same thing.

Once the two criminals where put into cop cars Robin walked over to the Hooded man and said, "Thanks for your help," "No problem Robin," the man said in a familiar voice, he pulled his hood down to reveil Beast Boy, "No problem at all, right 'Beast Girl'?" The couger growled as it transformed into Raven, "I never agreed to that name." she moaned. Raven was wearing Beast Boy jump suit how ever the bottom had changed into a mini skirt and Beast Boy was wearing black jeans and a black leather sleeveless shirt along with Raven's cloak. "What are you two wearing?" Cyborg asked as he examained them. "Well," Beast Boy said, "You may not know this but my suit has a nano brain scaner built into the belt so that when I transform, my suit transforms with me. Because Raven and I have switched powers I figured she would need it." "So why are you wearing her cloak, and why is it black?" Robin asked, "She's wearing my clothes, why can't I wear her's?" Raven rolled her eyes and said, "It's black because Beast Boy can somehow control his rampint emotions better than I can." That last part she said angerly, "It's all about trusting them Rae." Beast Boy as he opened a portal to the tower.

Back at the tower the team held a meeting about the situation, "Come on Raven, just until we get our regular powers back." Beast Boy pleated, "Beast Boy, I'm not letting you call me 'Beast Girl' and I'm not going to call you 'Crow'." She said bluntly. "Acually, it is kinda catchy." Cyborg said, which earned him a death glare from Raven. "I'm more interested in how we're going to fix your powers." Robin said, "We just have to see from the other's point of view and the spell should end." Beast Boy sighed, a short yawn later he started to walk towards the door, "Well that's it for me." Raven didn't say anything as she walked to the door but she was sore all over, transforming took far more out of her than she thought it would, 'No wonder he takes so many naps a day.' she thought as she aproched her bedroom. On the door was a note to her which read, 'Raven, A.K.A Beast Girl, take precautions tonight just in case. Crow.' Raven moaned in irritation but her instincts told her to heed the warning so before she fell asleep she hide her books and locked her door.

That night Raven had some of the worst nightmares in her life, she was in a forest and was being chased by something that she couldn't see. Everytime she would turn to see what it was it would run off but the deep breathing was getting closer and louder every step she took. A twig snapped behind her and just as she turned around to see what it was she woke up. Raven just sat there for a few seconds, breathing deeply as she tried to regain her composure. She looked around her room and was glad she hide her books, every wall was covered with claw marks and her bed was shredded, it almost looked like a wild animal was running around in there.

Raven walked into the kitchen and ploped down at the table, Beast Boy sat across from her and studyed her for a second before saying, "So you did have the dream." Raven moaned and said, "I don't think I've ever slept so badly," she looked up and saw that he had bags under his eyes, "it dosen't look like you did any better." He held a hand to his head and said, "I've never had such a terrifing dream. I got up in the middle of the night and quietly slipped into everyones room and slaugtered them." "It's the demon blood," Raven said as she got up to make some herbal tea and a tofu omlette, "If you let your guard down it can and will take you over."

Beast Boy gulped nerviously then asked, "Let me guess, you dreamed you were in a forest and something was stalking you?" Raven nodded and added, "I never saw what it was but I could feel it watching me." Beast Boy got up and gently pushed her out of the way to show her how to cook it. "It was your beast form," he said, "I guess it's sorta like your demon blood, it's just trying to get out. That form is little more than raw instinct, driven soley by the most primal aspects of me, er... you." He placed the omlette on a plate and handed it to her, "Thanks," she said.

Beast Boy sat across from her just as the others walked in. "How are you feeling today Friend Raven?" Starfire asked, "yeah, you used to eating that crappy tofu yet?" Cyborg said. Raven shot him a look and said, "No, it still feels like I'm eating goo. I am, however, adapting to *clears throat* Crow's powers." Beast Boy smiled and said, "That's good to know Beast Girl!" "Don't push it..." she growled with an actual growl, "Sorry, I'm acually getting the hang of her powers too," just then his toast popped up and he levitatied it to him. Just as Beast Boy was about to bite down the crime alarm went off, "Perfect timing as usual." he laughed as he put his toast down.

Down in the battle room, Robin was going over the computer, "All right guys, the Hive is at it again down town. Lets go!" he said as they rushed out. Thanks to the new suped up T-car the Titan's made it down town in record time. "What took so long?" Beast Boy said sarcasticly as he wobbled out with the other Titans. "What do you want from me? It's a new motor prototype, I going to test it after breakfast!" Cyborg said defencifly. Just then, as the Titans were gathering them selfs, the Hive stormed out of the bank. Sence Jinx no longer fought with the Hive and Seemore was thrown out, they had to find a new member. Of the Hive the last one out of the bank was there new member, Adonis in bright yellow armor.

Adonis took one look at the Titans as said, "Where's the green twerp, did he hear I was going to be here and turned tail and run?" Beast Boy stepped forward and said, "I'm right here muscle head." Raven's new ears suddenly twitched as her hearing picked up feint voices in the building, "That can't be Beast Boy, he's not green" one voice said, "Why is Raven green like that? She looks freaky like Beast Boy used to." said another. Raven did her best to ignore the voices but she could feel that same urge from the day before bubbling up. Beast Boy could feel Raven's mind slipping so he calmed her down with a thought that she had told him, 'The woman makes the beast, the beast dosen't make the woman, it's your power to use not the other way around.'

With Raven back in control of her mind, Beast Boy could once again focus on the task at hand. Robin and Kyd Wikyd were having it out while Cyborg and Gismo fought else where. Billy Numorus and all his clones tried to fight Starfire but with her eye blasts and ailen strength it was really no match. Raven and her new animal forms easily fought of Mammoth so all that was left was to clean Adonis' clock.

Adonis swong hard with a left hook but Beast Boy easily stopped it with his aura coated hand, "How many of your toys are we going to have to break before you get the message?" he said as the aura seemed to fade away. Adonis raised his other hand and said, "I'd like to see you try to break this one, Gismo suped it up for me so now I'm inv-" As he was talking, Adonis' armor suddenly started to fall apart piece by piece, "You were saying," Beast Boy smugly said. As the last piece of mechienary fell off his scrawny body, Adonis looked up as said, "I-I don't understand. Gismo said that that armor was unbreakable!" "Unbreakable maybe," Beast Boy said as he held up one finger and let his aura form like a little flame, "But not undissmantleable. When I cought your punch I slipped the aure in my hand into your armor and unscrewed every screw, unpluged every wire and cut every welded area."

Adonis bowed his head and did something unexpected, he started laughing. " **It's not over yet you weaklings!** " He roared and his body started making popping noises. Adonis grew four times his size and fur covered his body, his finger nails turned into talons and fangs jut out of his mouth. Beast Boy took a step back and thought, 'Oh man, no wonder no one took my side the first time my primal side took over. I must have really terrified them cause this thing is scareing me!' Just as he was about to punce on Beast Boy, Adonis was tackled by a green flash.

Standing infront of Beast Boy was a green beast unlike anything he had ever seen. Unlike Beast Boy's beast form, which look more like a cross between a gorilla and a tiger, this one was more like a spider monky crossed with a lepord. It was smaller, although still muscular, and had a long tail with a hooked claw at the end, it still had the sharp fangs and talons but it had ringed spots rather that stripes. "Raven, is that you?" Beast Boy asked, the amused look on it's face was all he needed to see to know that it was Raven. The red beast got up and shook off the attack, he staired down Raven and, without warning, charged at her but she jumped on his back. Raven quickly wrapped her tail around his neck and constricked. The red beast fought back as hard as he could but was no match and succumb to her. Raven jumped off and transformed back, however she only made it two steps before she colapsed. Beast Boy quickly caught her and said, "It will always ware you out, that's why I didn't really use it." While Beast Boy helped Raven to the T-car, her new hearing picked up on all the murmors of fear in the crowd about her form, some even talked about having her put in a cage.

Back at Titan's tower, Raven was laying down in her bed when there was a knock at her door, "Enter at your own risk..." she moaned. Beast Boy walked in with a cup of Oolong tea, "Thought that you may want this." he said quietly, Raven smiled and sat up. She had to hold her head as she drank, "So this is what a beastly hangover is like," she laughed as she layed back down. Beast Boy sat there for a few mintues before he was finally able to work up the courage to ask, "Raven?" "Hmmm?" she responded without moving, "Rae, how... how did you do it? How were you able to control your beast form?" Raven sat up and closely examained Beast Boy looking for traces of humor, there was none. Beast Boy looked down troten and deeply confused. "What are you talking about Beast Boy?" she said, "Wasn't it you who said that the power was mine not the other way around? I did what you said and trusted in my instincts." Beast Boy sat there for a moment before he smiled and said, "Just like your powers, all I had to do was trust in them."

Raven was glad that her was cheering up but something was still buzzing in her mind, "Beast Boy, how do **you** do it?" she asked, "How do you deal with all the people being scared of you?" The smile disappeared from Beast Boy's face as he sighed and said, "You never get used to it. So long as they say it, it will always eat away at you, but if you hold on to who you are and why you're doing this and suround yourself with people who love you, it's not so hard anymore."

As Beast Boy was walking out of Raven's room the crime alarm went off again, "Two in one day? That's rare." he said as he helped Raven out of her bed, "Are you sure you don't want to rest more? The beast form is always exosting." "No, I'm fine but thanks, besides I have a feeling you're going to need me for the mission." she said. As it turns out Raven was parshally right, the Villian was Dr. Light. Light was blasting away at a bank vault when the Titans arrived. "Aw the Titans," he said in a mocking tone, "so the rumors **are** true, the demon and the green freak have switched powers, so now you will not be able to stop me!" "Uh... Dude," Beast Boy said, "You **do** realise that I **have** Raven's powers right?" Dr. Light laughed as he held up his Blaster, "Yes, but not even the fleas on your back would be scared of you!" he said. Just as he was about to fire, Dr. Light was attacked by a green wolf. He easily knocked her off and when she tried again he shot at her.

Beast Boy ran to Raven franticly, "Raven... Rae? Talk to me Raven!" he said as he gently shook her. Raven eyes fluttered open and she said, "Don't worry Beast Boy, I'm alright, he only grazed me." "You won't be for much longer my dear." Dr. Light said as he once again pointed the blaster at the two however he froze as a familiar chill ran up his spine. Beast Boy stood up and looked at Dr. Light as black mist surrounded them, with his eyes glowing a deep, dark, melevolent red, all four of them. Scared out of his mind, Dr. Light raised his blaster at Beast Boy but when he pulled the trigger nothing happened. "Wh-What happened?" Dr. Light yelled as he looked at the blaster on his arm. It suddenly began to squirm and turned into bats that simply looked at him and flew away. Shortly, but slowly, after that the rest of his armor began turning into bats, snakes, beatles and rats.

As soon as his armor was gone, Beast Boy walked into view with an evil smile and said, "Well guys what do you think I should do with him?" Suddenly the other Titans, minus Raven, came into view. "It's obvious that sending him to jail isn't going to do it anymore." Robin said darkly. "His repeated failures and the fact that he is afriad of Friend Raven proves that he is mearly a waste of space." Starfire said coldly, Cyborg nodded and added, "The fact that we've had to chase this idiot all around the world proves that he really dosen't have a family so who'd miss him?" "So it's agreed then," Beast Boy said as his teeth grew into fangs, "I'll just eat him and be done with it." As he said it his body began to change, Beast Boy's arms grew long and his mouth spilt open into mandables. His body streched and grew insect like legs. Just as he thought all was lost Dr. Light heard a voice ring out, " **Stop!** " He turned and saw that it was Raven who had spoken, "You can't eat him by yourself!" Dr. Light sighed a sigh of releaf until that last word clicked into his little brain, 'Yourself?', he turned to her and saw that she had a smile on just as dark as Beast Boy's. "I want some too." Raven growled as her teeth also grew sharper. As the two lunged at him Dr. light let out a girlish scream to end all girlish screams.

The mist cleared and revealed Dr. Light, curled up in the fetal position, wide eyed and twitching ocasonally in a puddle of his own urine. All the Titans, who had all seen what Beast Boy had shown him, turned to him in shock and aw. Robin was the first one to have the guts to say, "Uh Beast Boy, don't you think that was a little... exessive?" "A little?" Beast Boy said as he hit his knees in exostion, "That went **way** past exessive, I think I scarred him permanantly." "So what happened?" Cyborg asked as he helped him up, "I don't know. When I saw him shoot at Raven, I lost control of my anger and it was infused into Raven's powers, causeing that." he said as he pointed at Dr. Light, who was being put into a straight jacket by the paramedics.

When the Titans returned to the tower, Beast Boy and Raven both ploped on the couch in utter exostion. The day had been eventful and neather could, or was even willing to, move. "Well Raven, I think I understand why you don't like to feel your emotions now." Beast Boy said, Raven laughed and said, "Ditto, but I also see why are always tring to get me to open up, it's really unplesent to know one of your friend is shut out of the world, even if you know the reason why." Beast Boy leaned back and yawned as felt his eyelids grow heavy, "Man I'm tired," he said, Raven hummed in agreement as she, without meaning to, curled up next to him and fell alseep.

The morning sun shone threw the large windows in the common room right on Beast Boy and Raven. Raven sturred first but quickly found that she couldn't get up. Sometime durring the night Beast Boy had grabbed Raven and cuddled her so now she was stuck. She tried to turn into a mink to escape but found that she couldn't along with another joy bringing fact, she was no longer green. "Beast Boy!... Beast Boy wake up! We're back to normal!" Beast Boy awoke and streched, he got up and after realising he was back to being green sighed in releaf, "It may not be good to be green but it's always good to be me." Raven ran over to him and wrapped him in a hug, "We're ourselves again we..." she froze and looked around carefully, much to her suprise nothing was broken. Now, even happier, Raven grabbed Beast Boy's face and kissed him square on the lips, just in time for the others to walk in.

Once the two were able to snap Robin and Cyborg out of their stunned trance and calm down Starfire, who had become overly excited and couldn't stop from floating into the ceiling fan, they explained themselfs. Raven told them of how now she could proparly use her powers now because she took Beast Boy's advice and vise versa. They told them about the dreams that they had had and about the fact that Beast Boy feels great pain when ever he transforms.

It was night fall when everyone finally stopped asking qustions. While everyone else had gone to bed Beast Boy was leaning up against a wall, looking out over the sea. Raven walked into the room and found him like that with a serious look, like he was going over something in his mind over and over. "Is something the matter Beast Boy?" She asked carfully, he sighed and said, "No, it's just..." "Just?" she asked curiously, "Just... Raven for so long I've wanted nothing more than to understand you, to get to know you better. I'm so happy that I have but now I know I'll never be able to make you smile. Now I know that with your powers every emotion you have can lead to danger... even happiness." Raven smiled and wrapped one of his arms around her as she said, "You know Beast Boy, you really are dence sometimes, did you already forget that I **was** smiling earlier, hell I even kissed you." Beast Boy blushed and muttered, "Oh... yeah." She wrapped his arm tighter as she said, "And it's all because of you, you showed me that I **can** control my powers, that I just need faith in myself." Raven turned around and gave Beast Boy another kiss on the lips along with a large smile, "And in you."


End file.
